


Blood Moon

by Bluechesire, Zenith_is_Alone



Series: More Than a Fireteam AUs [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nudity Mentions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis jokes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sirens, Temporary Death, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluechesire/pseuds/Bluechesire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_is_Alone/pseuds/Zenith_is_Alone
Summary: Supernatural Creatures AUThere is a peaceful village surrounded by woods. In these woods a mystical power granted by what is called The Traveler creates supernatural creatures. These are abominations at the highest form who's very existence is damned. Any sightings will lead to an instant manhunt where they will be judged by fire.This is not what happens.





	1. Chapter 1: Howl at the Moon

It was dark out. The moon was hanging lazily in the air. It didn't stop a young man from desperately trying to drag himself back to his home where his two lovers waited for his return. He had to warn them of the incoming hunt before it was too late. 

 

Blood welled into his mouth before a wrenching cough stole his breath away. His own village was not kind to him. They'd rather hunt down the 'monsters' then to give him a quick death. The young man both was thankful and spiteful for it. 

 

Zenith Valerus knew that at least one of his legs was broken. He could feel it bent at an odd angle and dragging uselessly on the cold ground. Bruises and cuts littered his pale skin. Some of them came from the brush that he was dragging himself through, others from the horrid beating that he'd received when trying to sway the townspeople in an attempt to stop the hunt. He knew that one-nope; he had three broken ribs, two in which was causing all the blood that the man was spitting out. He wouldn't make it, Zenith knew that for a fact. He could already see the fire in the distance. He flopped to the ground instead, face laying towards the horizon. Everything would be gone.... and he couldn't do a thing about it.

 

"Oh, Dove! What did they do to you?!" Zenith weakly lifted his head to see the mane of red hair drop closer to him and gently lift his head into her lap. He took one hand and with all his strength, latched onto her free one. 

 

"M-M-Mi-Miranna.." He sputtered, mouth again filling with blood. The witch started to hush him gently.

"Don't speak." She said, carefully holding her lovers face as he coughed violently, blood spraying with each heave for breath. Miranna knew she was lucky, she’d seen the villagers torches and heard their shouts for blood. The red haired witch had grabbed basic necessities along with her spellbook. Thankfully her and Altran had a back up plan in such a case that they were found out. Halfway to their rendezvous point, however, the witch had come across bloody drag marks. That was what lead her to Zenith’s bloodied and broken body. 

 

The sudden rustle of the brush moving caused Mirianna to flinch and she pulled a knife from her belt loop. However only Altran stood there with a wild look in his eyes. They widened in shock and fear as he caught sight of Zenith. He dropped to his knees next to the other two, hands hovering with a fear of causing more harm. 

 

“My darling…. I am… I am so sorry.” The look of devastation had crossed the other creature of the night’s face as he grasped Zenith's limp hand. Distant shouts sounded from where they’d been staying, followed by the braying of the hounds. Zenith's blue eyes widened in fear.

 

“G-g-go!” He manages to sputter out, more blood dripping down his chin. The fear was clear in his voice. He'd be damned if his loves would die because of him. 

 

~Earlier~

 

_ Zenith winced slightly, feeling sharpened teeth sink into his neck. Noticing this, Altran  slacken his grip on Zenith’s arms. A warm buzzing feeling slowly started to fill his senses. It was like seeing the world through a filter of cotton.  _

 

_ “Easy Altran, we can’t have our Dove passing out if you drink too much.” Miranna gently scolded, leafing through the pages of her spell book. _

 

_ Zenith had to keep telling himself that he had to relax his body. At the warning, Altran’s arms let go of Zenith's forearms to wrap around his body in a vice like grip. It didn’t help that his hands where ghosting spots on his back. The vampire hummed into Zenith's neck, causing another shiver. None of them had suspected their unknown voyeur in the trees.  _

  
  


_ Gideon Conner watched from behind a tree, eyes wide in horror. A vampire and a witch? Right under their noses? And Zenith? What was he doing! Monsters were dangerous, manipulative creatures. Gideon couldn’t get his thoughts straight as he took a step back. A twig snapped, causing him to freeze. _

 

_ “What was that?” It was the vampire speaking, he’d pulled away from Zenith's neck to look around. By then though, Gideon was gone. _

  
  


_ “What do you mean we have a Vampire and Witch on our hands?” One of the farmers asked, a torch in hand. Gideon had gathered several of the village people, some holding lanterns, others holding crude torches. All where on edge of the news that this hunter had brought to them. _

 

_ “Where Zenith Valerus lives! I saw them there! The vampire was drinking from him!” Gideon exclaimed, pointing to the slightly isolated house in the distance. They all looked towards the house then back at the man before them. Feet on the cracked stone sounded as several people looked towards the sound and pointed. Gideon turned to see Zenith racing towards them, a new shirt on to cover the bite mark. _

 

_ “Gideon what is going on?” He asked out of breath, pale hair a mess. The hunters eyes hardened. _

 

_ “I think you know what is going on Zenith. All. To. Well.” Gideon snapped.  _

 

_ Zenith froze. He wasn't used to such a harsh tone coming from Gideon. The two had shared a close relationship. In fact, it was Gideon who helped him realize his affinity for males. Of course they both swore never to speak of their interactions lest the other villagers seek judgement.  _

 

_ “The monsters!” Someone shouted from the back.  _

 

_ This spurred Zenith into action as he spoke. “You must understand! They are not what we think them to be! They are kind and compassionate beings capable of love and affection!” _

 

_ “Blasphemy! He must be their consort! We burn him as well!” Zenith took a quick step back. This wasn’t what he had in mind for when the village found out about the two of them. He raised his hands again in defense. _

 

_ “Please! Listen to me!”  _

 

_ “Confess your sins and you will be spared!” Gideon spoke in what he must have thought was an act of kindness.  _

 

_ Zenith turned to him and grabbed his arm. “They are not evil! They are good! We misjudged them all!”  _

 

_ This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as he was grabbed from behind and thrown onto the ground in the midst of the mob. Zenith looked to Gideon pleadingly only for the man to turn his head. Had their nights together meant nothing? The poor man's thoughts were cut off as someone's boot collided with his rib cage.  _

 

_ “Gah! Please-” they gave him no chance to speak as the next kick came.  _

_ At least….if Zenith were to die here...it would give his loves a little more time to flee. Hopefully they would not wait for him… _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

That was how Zenith found himself here. Bleeding out on nature's floor. 

 

“Altran… I… I think I have a way to save him..” Miranna quietly said looking to the vampire. If he could have gone paler he would of.

 

“No Miranna! I will not turn him! He told us not to!” He hissed, his own blue eyes narrowing dangerously. Zenith coughed again, this time a rattle sounded when he took in a breath. The red haired women bit her lip as she shook her head at Altran’s statement, and his eyes widened.

 

“Miranna, you know that is blood magic! The repercussions-”

 

“MY SOUL IS ALREADY DAMNED!” The witch whisper shouted, green eyes blazing. “And I’d rather live a thousand eternities in hell for one more day with him!” Miranna's eyes fell to Zenith. His own eyes starting to slightly glass over as he shuddered and shook.

 

Her delicate hand pushed away his pale hair from his face. She had lived a long time thanks to her magic, but she'd trade every one of those years if this pure being could survive. She had never met someone so kind…

 

~~~

 

_ “Are you lost?” A voice came from behind her.  _

 

_ Mirianna scowled as she turned and pulled a knife from her boot and readied it at her hip. “Who are you?!” She demanded harshly.  _

 

_ The man slowly set down the logs he was carrying as he held his hands up for her. “Just passing through. You look like you could use a little help. Are you alright?” Mirianna looked down at the large tree trunk by her feet. She had seen the unmistakable glimmer of a vital ingredient for her next potion but couldn’t seem to get the trunk to budge.  _

 

_ “I’m fine...But I could use your help with something…” She said hesitantly. The man looked harmless enough… and she had her blade out in case he tried something. “Can you lift this?”  _

_ “Yes.” He said with a certainty that made the young witch smirk. “Then do it. Move it out of my way.”  _

_  
_ _ He shuffled over and gave Mirianna one last look before he bent down to grab at the trunk. Mirianna took her time looking at him as he moved it. His hair was blonde and his skin was fair in a way that was unique for someone who looked like they spent a lot of time out on the woods if the dirt under his nails was any indication. “What do you do?” She asked.  _

 

_ “I tend to the crops, Miss.” He answered as he set the trunk off to the side. “But I just came from gathering firewood. It is going to get cold soon. Do you have somewhere to go, Miss?”  _

_ “Think I’m some damsel in need of your help?” She spat, hand itching to reach for her dagger.  _

 

_ “No, Miss. I just have not seen you around the village is all.”  _

 

_ Mirianna gave him a narrow eyed look at as she pulled a jar from her bag. She cut the shimmering plant with her dagger and put it into the jar before sealing it and putting it all away. She thought about just walking away without acknowledging the stranger but figured Altran would scold her for it later when she recounted the story to him.  _

 

_ “Thank you for your help. Goodbye.” The man didn’t stop her as she turned and walked off into the woods.  _

 

_ ~~~ _

 

“It's his choice. We won't do anything if he won't agree to it, Mirianna. I will not trap him.” Altran stated firmly. “You must ask him.”

 

Mirianna felt tears pool in her eyes. It was entirely possible Zenith would say no to them. And she'd lose him…

 

Zenith shuttered and shook on the ground. The world was already fading from his eyes. At least he was with the loves of his life by his side…

  
"Zenith, my love, you must listen! I can save you! I just need your blessing. Please, my love. Please!" Mirianna’s words cut through the fog in his mind. 

  
The man coughed once more. No more blood came, but Altran was afraid that was because there was nothing more to come up. Zenith nodded though and that was what Altran focused on. Looking over at Mirianna, his eyes hardened.

  
"What do you need?"

  
"Get me a wolf. Don't kill it until you are back here." Miranna ordered, pointing to where she knew where a lone wolf was lurking. With great speed, Altran was gone, leaving the two alone again. She felt Zenith squeeze her hand again.

 

“M….Mira…” came Zenith's weak voice, and she looked at him. “‘M scared…” His sentence again ended with a rattle, eyes glazing over even more. Miranna bit her lip harder before bringing her own closer to her lover’s.

 

“I know Dove…. I know…”

 

When  Altran returned it was with a wolf writhing and snarling in his tight grip. He wasn't worried though as he was too strong for it. The tall man crouched down next to Mirianna and watched as she ripped Zenith's shirt wide open to expose his bruised and battered chest. 

 

The young witch then took a ritual dagger from her bag and slit her palm open with it. She passed the blade over and began to use her own blood to paint symbols on Zenith's torso. “Slit its throat and make Zee drink it. All of it.”

  
  


Altran had no time to question it as he did what she said. Holding the bleeding wound to Zenith's mouth he also massaged his love's throat to make him swallow.

 

Mirianna painted more unknown symbols onto Zenith's exposed skin. When she finished she ripped a piece of cloth from Zenith's shirt to hold on her hand. Gathering herbs from her bag she placed them in the middle of the symbols and used a simpler spell to light them. They bubbled and smoked right as Zenith seemed to finish drinking. The smoke poured into Zenith's nose clogging his airways but it wouldn't stop.

 

Zenith was quick to realize that there was something going on. The first thing he noticed that his vision was no longer getting darker, but lighter and more in focus. The second thing he realized was the taste of blood and the smell of burning herbs. He gagged, eyes going wide in surprise, his broken leg uselessly jerking slightly as he tried to move. Something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. Whatever he drank along with the smell.... It didn't seem to agree with him. It burned, starting from his stomach before flowing to every end of his body. Miranna was quick to her feet when Zeniths broken leg moved.

 

“Stand back.” She whispered, taking a several steps back, Altran quickly behind her. Zenith rolled to his side before howling in pain. Panting, he managed to get his knees before new pain ripped through him, forcing the man back to his side. 

 

“Mi-Miranna? W-w-w-what did you-” A fresh howl of pain ripped through Zenith before he could finish his sentence .Suddenly the sounds of bones cracking filled the air as well as a scream. Zenith writhed on the ground as his bones fixed themselves and his wounds healed, his muscle mass seemed to be changing as well. The pain was unimaginable. Looking up he saw the beams of the full moon coming straight down on him. The cracking started again. His pale almost bluish skin started growing tufts of white fur on them. He was changing. Into what, he didn't know.

 

His eyes stayed locked on the moon as he cried out and managed to crawl onto his stomach. The next shout morphed into a snarl halfway through surprising the once dying man.   
Altran watched on in horror and amazement from the sidelines as his love morphed into a creature of the night. He had only heard about them in legends and hadn't know they could be made from a ritual. Werewolves. People bound to the full moon but able to portray as normal every night except then when they would turn into a snarling beast.

 

Unlike the violent outbursts Altran had heard from the legends, Zenith seemed to slump down on the ground in exhaustion. Weak whines spilling from his lips. Hesitantly, Altran walked over and crouched next to him. “Zenith? Can you hear me?” 

 

He received only another whine but he took it as a good sign. “I'm going to pick you up now okay? We need to leave. I hear the mob coming…” The shouting that was once a distance away was slowly starting to get closer.

 

He gently scooped Zenith up into his arms without effort. Mirianna was gathering her materials as well before she straightened up, her hand freshly wrapped. They needed to go now, otherwise the mob would be upon them. Soon, the small clearing that the three where in was empty. Nothing but the body of the wolf remained. Altran was quick on his feet, but he forced himself to slow down for Mirannas sake. She’d kept looking back to ensure that they weren't being followed, the shouts still sounding close behind. The old mare that first brought them to the town nickered as Altran ran past, and Miranna spoke a word in a different tongue urging the mare to follow. A minute later, a carriage rounded onto the road, Altran in cloak at the lead, Miranna in the back checking of Zenith, his white fur rising and falling with each breath, finally asleep.

 

~~~

 

Gideon fell to his knees. This…. This wasn’t what he wanted. Before him, the body of a wolf lay before him, bleed out. There were also bloody drag marks, along with Zeniths shirt, a torn piece on the ground as well. This was never supposed to happen the way it did. Never. Gideon thought he was helping Zenith. Instead, he put him right into the monsters rage.

 

“What have I done….” Gideon whispered, eyes wide in horror, the braying of hounds and the shouts of the townsfolk filling the now empty forest.

 

~~~

 

Zenith was dreaming. He knew he was, or so he thought. A voice was singing to him. Another was…. Another was calling his name? Zenith scrunched his eyes a little, suddenly all to aware of the aching feeling in him. A horse nickered as carriage wheels turned. Wait…. Carriage? Horse? Zenith opened his eyes and then closed them again. The light that was shining through was to bright for him. But the quick glance that he saw, everything was sharp.

 

“H….. hello?” Zenith managed to rasp out, his mouth dry. There was a sudden scuffle, followed by a quiet ow from Miranna. The light over his face darkened and Zenith was able to open his eyes a little. Altran sat over him, eyes showing concern. Zenith felt Altran gently lift his shoulders into his lap before offering him a canteen, which Zenith grabbed and started to down it.

 

“Hey, hey easy. Take it slowly. You had it pretty rough last night.” Altran soothed, running his hand through his lovers hair. What he didn’t expect was the spit take that Zenith did, eyes wide as he blinked.

 

“How? Why am I-!!” Zenith froze, his eyes focusing on his arm. Instead of the pale pigment that he was born with, pale baby blue coated his arms and hands. He blinked, studying his arm with great interest. Another thing that he noticed was that his arm as a bit…. Bulkier than it was before. He blinked before turning to Altran. “I… I grew bigger? Somehow? And… I am blue…” Zenith slowly stated. Altran made a face that Zenith wasn’t sure was predatory or sexual.

 

“Not the only thing, Dove.” He purred. Zenith, now even more confused, looked down. Immediately, Zenith’s face flushed as he pulled a nearby cloak into his lap. He…  **certainly** had grown in more ways than one.

 

“Stop that!” Zenith finally managed to sputtered out, feeling the heat blooming in his face. A second later, Miranna’s red mane poked into view.

 

“Stop teasing him Altran! He’s had a-” Miranna froze, studying Zenith as the two men froze to look at her. “.... Wow… I… I wasn’t expecting that…”

 

“Expecting what?” The man asked, eyes focusing on Miranna, who bit her lip and partially turned away. “..... Miranna…. What happened last night? All I remember was the mob… Then… Everything started burning inside of me, and this smell.. Did…. what did you do Miranna?” Zenith asked, his voice fearful. 

 

"There… there was a ritual, love. It was the only thing I could think of to save you...it made you...a werewolf..." The girl is tense as she waits for his reaction. "There was no other way..." She said, before hanging her head. Zenith froze, before looking again at his hands, quickly taking note of how sharp is nails looked. He looked back at his witch lover before reaching over and placing his hand over hers.

 

“Miranna. I let you help me. I understand, you did what you felt was right to save my life and I am thankful for that. I already lost my first love…. I don’t want to lose you over something that you did to me.” Zenith quietly said, drawing Miranna’s attention back to him. She smiled after a second and gently tapped her forehead with his. “I… I do however need some new clothes…” Zenith then admitted, pulling the cloak closer to his body, causing Miranna to laugh and to gesture to a chest close to the back.

 

“Miranna, darling, shouldn’t you pay attention to the road?” Altran hummed as he gently pulled Zenith back to the cover of the covered area. Miranna laughed.

 

“I know… Anyways, there's a place a few days time where we can stop and resupply.”

 

“Is it safe?” Altran said in a tone that sounded like it was chastising.

 

“Its a pair of dryads that I met a while back, they understand our struggle.” Miranna stated, turning back around, waving her hand nonchalantly.

 

“Dryads?” Zenith asked, pulling a shirt form the chest.

 

“Tree people, very peaceful. Hunters normally have no reason to hunt them. I’ve got a journal here about them somewhere…” Altran muttered before looking into another box. Miranna just hummed contently, watching the road ahead, while her lovers moved around the back.

  
  


What could go wrong?


	2. Siren's Song

Three days was a long time on the road Zenith thought as he hopped out of the carriage with Miranna, yawning from being woken up a short while ago. Altran jumped down from the front of the carriage, petting the mare as she nickered and shifted her weight side to side. They’d stopped at a tree that apparently had a home built into it. Miranna studied said house, and by the looks of it, it seemed pretty desolate.

 

“Odd… Last time we were here, the mage that lived here kept the place nice and tidy… It looks like he’s been falling behind.” She muttered, walking up to the house and placing a hand on it. Altran shifted his weight as his eyes scanning the surrounding woods.

 

“Something's off…” The vampire muttered.

 

Zenith rubbed his nose at the smell of burnt wood. He noticed his senses were a lot stronger than before and right now he wasn’t grateful for it. The smell burned his nose and made him wish he couldn’t smell at all. “Do you think they still reside here?” 

 

The silence that followed was enough of an answer as Mirianna pushed the door open. “I will go look around. Zenith, they have a water pump out back where you can get cleaned up. It should be fairly warm.” 

 

“Call us if you see anyone,” Altran advised as he split up with Mirianna. 

 

The newly turned werewolf didn’t need to be told twice as he made his way to the back. The house itself was a little confusing at first. All of the furniture was made out of the tree so there was nothing to move. And there was plenty of branches coming down from the ceiling holding candles that seemed to have long burned out. Eventually, he came across the back door and stepped out toward the red pump he saw protruding from the ground. 

 

But that was also when he saw the woods surrounding the home. There was little left besides charred stumps and fallen trunks. Smoke sat like a heavy fog all around but the fire seemed to have been burned out. Zenith would have been worried about the tree house had it not looked like there was a line surrounding the place. The fire seemed to have touched it but never crossed, leaving a strange divide. 

 

“Mirianna! Altran!” He cried out with wide eyes.

 

Footsteps carried from inside the house as his lovers rushed to them. 

 

“What is it?! Are...you...hurt…” Mirianna’s words trailed off as she saw the remains of the blaze. Her eyes widened in horror. “No! No! NO!” She shouted running to the property line and tried to cross. Altran cut her off though and pulled her away. “You can’t go there! There’s too much smoke!” He warned gravely. 

 

Mirianna didn’t seem to hear him as she thrashed in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as well. “No...The others! Their trees!” 

 

Zenith sat down next to the pair and held Mirianna close. He passed a look of confusion to Altran as his hand ran through his distressed lover’s hair. 

 

‘No tree, no dryad.’ Altran mouthed to him. Suddenly Zenith felt sorrow for a people he didn’t even know. The fire seemed to decimate all the trees in the surrounding area. How many of them were dryad trees? It was a cruel fate. They must have watched as the fire drew closer to them. They could not uproot their tree. They could only wait and watch. And to feel all the other dryads around them…

 

“I...I am so sorry…” He said weakly as Mirianna finally seemed to calm down. She held onto him tightly as if he’d go up in flames as well. 

 

“It’s not  _ fair _ ! They were good. They never hurt anyone! It isn’t  _ fair! _ ” She sobbed. 

 

“Who could have done this?” Zenith asked fearing the answer. For someone to kill people as peaceful as dryads...their heart must be black as coal. 

 

“Hunters.” Altran scowled. “Dryads can stop a fire on a small scale. But hunters know how to distract them or else they would have never let it get this bad…” Zenith balked slightly, remembering Gid-…. that  **he** was a hunter as well. It was hard to tell how many creatures he’d killed in cold blood. Mirianna, still sniffing, looked at the two of them.

 

“I want to leave… I… I can’t stay here….” She stuttered before hanging her head. “This is just….” Altran held her close, stopping her statement as he slowly rose with her.

 

“Zenith? Can you fill the canteens? We need to leave.” Altran quietly asked. “I’ll get Mirianna back to the carriage. There's a lake nearby where we can stop to rest by.” Zenith mutely nodded, staring into the smoke-filled wood. Was this what the supposed ‘Hunters glory’ was? If it was…. The hunters themselves were the monsters. Not the ones they hunted.

 

~~~

 

Later on, Mirianna quietly sat by the fire that Altran had started as the food was cooking. Zenith was close by keeping a lookout. It’d been a stressful few hours after they’d left the tree house, the old mage nowhere to be found. Zenith gently sniffed the air before recoiling slightly. He reeked, bad.

 

“Hey… I… I am going to go… take a bath.” He states, kind of sounding a little embarrassed as he stood up. Mirianna looked at him before nodding quietly, and turning back to watch the fire. Zenith sighed in relief. He hated smelling bad. The lake itself was pretty calm and quiet, minus the few owls that hooted. Carefully stripping his clothes off not to rip them, he eased himself into the water, and started to scrub the dirt off of himself. It was also the first time he really had a chance to look at himself since he’d become a werewolf. His once pale blond hair had turned snowy white. Another thing that he’d noticed was his eyes seemed to glow ever so slightly. And then there was…. Zenith looked down, still…. Confused as to why that grew as well. 

 

Sighing he sunk down to dip his head under the water and wash out all the dirt that had accumulated since he has writhed around on the ground during his transformation. Imagine his surprise when he poked his head back up and saw a woman staring at him not even 2 feet from his face. 

 

He couldn’t help it as he let out a wolvish growl and stood up. His claws lengthened and his lip curled into a snarl. The woman gave him a bored look as she puckered her lips and began to whistle lowly. Almost instantly Zenith felt his tenseness melt away. This stranger...This woman...who was she again? What was he doing? He didn’t remember as he listened to the small tune with lidded eyes. Everything was fine. 

  
  


Mirianna sighed as she realized how long Zenith had been gone. Standing up she ran her hand across Altran’s shoulder in a silent way of telling him she’d be back soon. 

 

“The food will be ready when you two come back.” He said knowingly. 

 

As Mirianna descended the rocky path down to the water. Her speed was tripled as she saw Zenith standing in the shallow water with a woman slinking closer to him. She was whistling in a way that made Mirianna feel sick and the woman was  _ naked with Zenith standing naked right in front of her - HELL NO!  _ She slid the last few feet and pulled out her dagger. “Get away from him, temptress!” 

 

The woman rolled her eyes as she stopped whistling but Zenith just stood there in a trance. “Sit, boy.” She said and Mirianna was filled with rage as Zenith  _ did it without question _ . “So the dog is yours? He’s a pretty one…” She said twisting her body in the water and- Fuck. She was part fish. A Siren then. That would explain the whistling. 

 

“Leave him alone.” 

 

“You both feel sorrow. Why is that?” The woman goes on as if she hadn’t even heard Mirianna, her head tilting with curiosity. 

 

“None of your damn business!” 

 

The woman hummed. “Does it have anything to do with the smoke I saw earlier? Who did the hunters find that causes you so much sorrow?” 

 

Mirianna fought the sting of fresh tears at the refresher in memory. “The hunters found the dryads. The forest...it burned.” 

 

This made the siren freeze. The gills in her neck stopped flexing for a minute as well. “All the dryads?” Mirianna could only nod. All of them. So innocent. So peaceful. Burned. 

 

The siren let out a sharp whistle and Zenith snapped out of his trance and shot up out of the water again. His eyes caught on the naked woman in front of him and then to Mirianna. “Miri! This is not-” 

 

“Shh. I know. Go put some clothes on and I will handle this…” Mirianna goes to the edge of the water and sits on a large rock. Zenith was quick out of the water, grabbing his clothes and vanishing into the brush to change. Mirianna dipped her head down as she watched the siren slowly sink into the water.

 

“Did you know them?” The fish women asked, her eyes flickering to Mirianna. “Did you know the mage as well, witch?” Mirianna glared at her before nodding. This wasn’t what she really wanted to talk about, not with it seared into her mind’s eye. “Did you know of the family that also lived in that wood?”

 

“There was no family that lived there.” Mirianna nearly snapped. The siren frowned.

 

“How long has it been since you were last here?” She asked. Mirianna paused, her brow furrowed in thought. It’d…. It’d been a long time since she’d last been in this area. A very long time.

 

“Its…. It's been several years since I visited my friend near the woods….” Mirianna then admitted. The siren clicked her tongue.

 

“An elderly couple came with their daughter a few years back. She… she visited me a lot….” The siren paused. “But it does explain…. Why the little one hasn’t visited me for the past couple of days.” She admitted before slowly sinking back into the depths of the lake. Mirianna watched her do this, and sat there for several minutes, wondering the fate of the girl and her family as Zenith stumbled out of the brush pulling up his pants.

  
  


The next day, Mirianna was back down by the lake, carrying some food items that she’d gathered from the carriage, and set them out on the rocks edge and waited. A few minutes later, the sirens tail broke the water's surface. Her head soon popping up afterwards.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to hear that news from me….” Mirianna said, looking saddened. The siren bowed her head.

 

“I never thought the hunters would be cruel enough to the forest…. Are you sure that the entirety of the forest was burnt?” She asked, hands hovering over the food that the red haired women had set out for her. Mirianna shook her head.

 

“From what we could tell…. All of the trees were burnt. If any survived, they won’t be to keen on seeing any humans for some time.” Mirianna stated, watching the siren with rapt attention. “What's your name though?” The fish women paused upon being asked this.

 

“.... Aiona….” She then said, taking some of the food that was still resting on the stone, and eating it.

 

Mirianna nodded as she told the siren her own name. “Can you leave this area if the hunter come to you?”

 

Aiona looked down at the water sadly. “No. I cannot. I was trapped in this area some time ago. The flow is blocked and I can't walk on land.”

 

“Have you tried?” Mirianna asked without elaborating. Aiona's face grew red in response. 

 

“And how do you suppose I do that? Throw myself onto dry land and flop around in the dirt? I need the water or I'll dry out!” she said heatedly. 

 

Mirianna was quick to backtrack. “No! I didn't mean it like that! I had heard stories of sirens growing legs if they are allowed to dry out on land.”

 

Aiona pursed her lips. “I admit I've never tried it. My mother was very strict about letting be go near the shore. I never disputed her on that...would you help me?” 

 

“You trust me that much?”

 

“If you were going to take my tail and mount it on a wall you would have done so already.”

 

“...Fair enough. Let me go get Zenith. He can carry you easier.” 

 

Just like that and Mirianna was walking back to camp. When she brought up the idea to Zenith, he became flustered. “You want me to...even after yesterday?” 

 

Marianna couldn't help but coo at him before she kissed his cheek. “I know you had no control, Dove. You'd never cheat on us.” It took a little more convincing but Zenith soon trekked down to the water where Aiona was waiting in the shallows. 

 

“Good morning, puppy!” Aiona said with a sly wave. 

 

“Keep it up and he won't help.” Mirianna warned. Aiona merely chuckles as she watches Zenith enter the water.

 

“It’s good to see that you are well.” The siren admits as Zenith wades in and reaches under her. She wraps her arms around his strong neck as she if lifted and immediately felt herself writhe around without the cooling water to sustain her. 

 

Mirianna helped her lay down on the soft sand and Aiona cried out at it’s rough texture. “It’s too hot! Ahh!”

 

It felt like her skin was boiling. Even Zenith had to remove his hands from her body as her temperature rose. It evaporated the water right off her skin and Zenith was afraid she would catch fire as her tail rapidly faded from the bright green. He was relieved to see it start to stiffen though and watched on as the scales snuck back into the skin of Aiona’s legs. Finally, they split apart and she was left gasping from the exertion on the sand...Still completely naked…

 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to get me some clothes?” Aiona eventually spat out as she curled up to hide her more private parts. This kicked Zenith into action as he pulled off his shirt and helped Aiona slip it onto her body. It was very large but that worked in her favor as it covered all her assets. The siren was a little shaky on two legs, but learned fast with Miranna and Zenith’s help. 

 

Altran barely spared the new addition a glance as he continued packing up the carriage. “You do so love to pick up strays, Mirianna.” 

 

“Can you blame me? Besides, the hunters will come by soon. We couldn’t leave her stranded for them to kill.” Mirianna defended as she went to get her own clothes out to give the siren. 

 

“You and your bleeding heart.” Altran playfully rolled his eyes. 

 

“You love it.” 

 

“Yes we do.” Zenith piped in with a smirk. 

 

“Ew! No flirting! Let’s get on the road already!” Aiona said with a fake gag. 


End file.
